Episode 100 (30th January 1986)
Plot Beresford and Vic arrive back in Albert Square, ready to take money from Ali and Sue. They hand the money over to Vic, and Beresford is impressed. He then turns his attention to Tony and visits him alone. Tony gets violent with Beresford and Vic and Dr. Legg run over to Tony's flat after hearing noises. Beresford and Vic flee the house. Angie and Sharon welcome John, the drag artist, back into The Vic. Den phones Jan back and Angie is furious with him. Debbie has a rash on her legs because her kittens have fleas. Andy treats her for the flea bites. DS Quick then arrives and hands Debbie a book on cats. Lou's social worker refuses to look after her any longer because of her rudeness. Ruth informs Pauline of the effects that no social worker could have on her daily living. Arthur is delighted to learn he has been accepted as a talent scout for Walford Town Football Club. Dot is horrified when Kathy insults how she brought up Nick. Ali, Pete and Tony discuss what to do if the men return. Den promises Angie that he will not leave her side for Jan as the evening of the drag night arrives. Sue receives a phone call from the café; she is told to tell Tony that a Mr. Scannell is concerned for his health. Sharon is given a lesson in perception by John. Sue informs Tony of his message. The drag night gets underway at The Vic and Pete is stone-faced at John's performance, so John takes a particular interest in him, dragging him up onto the stage. A woman arrives at The Vic and asks Angie for a drink. Pete pushes John to the ground on the stage when he gets too close for Pete's comfort. Den tends to a fallen John while the woman stands over him - it is Jan. Den is shocked to see her. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Beresford - Winston Crooke *Vic - Peter Corey *John Fisher - Dave Dale *Jan Hammond - Jane How (Credited as "Miss Hammond") *Ruth Lyons - Judy Liebert Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette Notes *First appearance of Jan Hammond (Jane How). *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Black people are being recruited to terrorise their own kind!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,250,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1986 episodes